


you cover my eyes, cover the truth

by babycotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycotton/pseuds/babycotton
Summary: Junmyeon finds out Sehun isn’t really working overtime all these while.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	you cover my eyes, cover the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #66
> 
> Hi prompter! I hope you enjoy this fic.

“Love, where were you?” It was pass 11pm when Sehun walked into their shared apartment. Junmyeon couldn’t sleep without Sehun’s warmth beside him so he resorts to waiting until Sehun arrives home. 

“Babe, sorry, I got caught up. I had to finish several reports today.” Sehun replied, taking off his coat and pecked Junmyeon on his lips. 

Junmyeon hugged him tightly, his head resting on Sehun’s chest. “I missed you. I didn’t see you the whole day.”

Sehun stroked his back. “I missed you too, babe.” He looks at Junmyeon. “Well, how about this weekend, just me and you and some Disney movies? Frozen II just came out. I know how much you love them.”

Junmyeon brightened at the invitation. “Really? I’d love that. We haven’t been outside for a date in a while.” Junmyeon has been busy with his second semester since he is a graduating literature student. He was busy writing a novel for a final requirement in his course. He has been having a hard time because the genre got assigned to was crime. And Sehun, well he was busy too.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I was busy these days that we haven’t really spent time together.” Sehun pouted cutely.

“You dork!” Junmyeon giggled. “I understand. I know how much your work means to you.” He smiled. “I’m sorry too. I’ve been busy as well with my finals.”

“I know you still have a class tomorrow. You must be tired. Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” They head into their bedroom. Junmyeon plopped down on the bed while Sehun was changing into his sleeping clothes.

Sehun sent a message to someone first before slipping beside Junmyeon facing his back. He pressed his lips on Junmyeon’s temple and whispering good night. They fell asleep together, Sehun spooning Junmyeon.

Sehun and Junmyeon has been dating since Junmyeon has started his 4th year in college. They moved in together just before Junmyeon started his 2nd semester. They met in a bar where Junmyeon was forced by Jongdae to go to. Junmyeon caught Sehun’s eye. They met, went out on dates in exclusive places and eventually upgraded to being each other’s boyfriends.  
Sehun dropped him off at a café near his school to meetup with Jongdae. He immediately spotted Jongdae waiting by one of the tables outside, a bagel already on his hand. 

“Hey, you didn’t wait for me.” He walked up to Jongdae.

“Sorry, I was too hungry. Didn’t have my dinner last night, I was busy writing my 12th Chapter.” Jongdae took a bite of his bagel.

“What? Already? Lucky you, you got the romance genre while me, crime? Literally, I don’t have any idea about it? I’m stuck in my 3rd chapter!” Junmyeon faked cry.

“The odds are in my favor.” Jongdae laughed. “You should order now before more students come in.” 

Junmyeon went inside the café. He came out with a vanilla latte in a cup and a pretzel he was holding on his other hand. He sat opposite of Jongdae.

“Anyways, Sehun dropped you off? How are you guys?” Jongdae asked.

“He did. We’re good even though both us have been too busy these days. He promised me a movie date this weekend though.” Junmyeon sounded excited.

“Where do I get myself a Sehun?” Jongdae whined. 

“Never. He’s mine.” Junmyeon laughed. He thought maybe he should set Jongdae up with his friend from a college org. He said he feels lonely.

“Sehun, for a 26 years old, looks rich. He really seems from a well-off family. I mean, he got you a nice apartment to live in together.” Jongdae commented.

“He told me his work is a high-paying job in a company, a manager? I think he told me something about it on the first date but I didn’t notice I was too busy staring at his handsome face.” Junmyeon cackled.

They continued to share stories until it was almost time for their first class. They head to the Arts and Letters Building and got into their lecture room. The class started and the duo continued working on their final requirement.

“Hey, did you receive my message last night?” Sehun asked Chanyeol. 

“Yes. I already rented the movie theater, his favorite restaurant and of course the rest who will be playing civillians.” Chanyeol winked at him.

Sehun rented every place Junmyeon and him went to and had people act like they were civillians just so Junmyeon won’t ask why the place is empty.

“Add extra security around the vicinity and make sure everything’s safe.” Sehun ordered while typing on his laptop. 

“On it, boss.” 

“Good.”

“Hey boss, when are you going to tell him?” That question from Chanyeol made Sehun look up from typing on his laptop.

“What?” 

“Well…about you. You’ve been dating for quite some time already. You’ve been living together too.” Chanyeol mentioned. Honestly, Chanyeol thought that nothing would go wrong when Sehun finally admits the truth to Junmyeon. From the times he saw and met Junmyeon, the man is whipped for Sehun.

“Boss, you should tell him soon or else if he finds out in other ways, it’s going to be a problem.” Chanyeol encouraged.

Weekend arrived sooner. Junmyeon was finishing the final lines of the 6th chapter of his novel when the bell rang. He closed his notebook and immediately dumped it into his bag to go home and get ready for the date Sehun prepared. 

He took his phone out from his pocket and sent a message to Sehun.

-Hey, love. I just got out of my class. Can’t wait for tonight <3-

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the bus stop. While in the bus, Junmyeon was busy plotting out the rest of the chapters for his novel. Since the genre he was assigned to was crime, he decided to write a novel about a detective investigating a death of fellow detective, and his investigation leads into series of getting tangled in the world of a mafia organization and being involved with the mafia boss.

He arrived at their apartment and prepared for their date.

Sehun was already driving to their apartment to pick up Junmyeon. He dialed Chanyeol for last minute instructions.

“Boss?” Chanyeol answered in the first ring.

“I’m about to pick him up. Make sure everything is well prepared. Tighten security in the area. There might be dogs scattering around. Junmyeon’s safety is priority. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Sehun dropped the phone call and continued driving until he reached their apartment. He got out of the car and fetched the flowers from the back. The bouquet consisted of sunflowers and pink roses that Junmyeon really loves. 

He rang the doorbell and soon after the door opened revealing Junmyeon in his new outfit that they bought together last week.

“Hey babe. You look amazing. ” Sehun gave the flowers and pecked him on the lips.

“Hey to you too. You’re not so bad yourself.” Junmyeon blushed. He still can’t get used to Sehun showering him with compliments and kisses.

“Let’s go? I made reservation for your favorite restaurant.” Sehun took Junmyeon’s hand and started walking towards the car.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Sehun answered. Junmyeon’s eyes shined in happiness. They haven’t been there in a while and he missed their food. He is friends with one of the chef that worked there, Minho. Well actually, Minho was his ex-boyfriend but they ended on good terms. Even before Sehun and Junmyeon started dating, Junmyeon frequented the restaurant from time to time and visited his friend. 

Junmyeon introduced Sehun to Minho when they had their first date in the restaurant. After their date, Sehun sent an order to do a background check on Minho. The next time Junmyeon dined there, Minho was gone. He asked and was told that Minho resigned and moved to France to work. 

They arrived at the restaurant and was immediately guided to a private booth. The restaurant is usually packed during weekends but Junmyeon noticed that the restaurant isn’t full except for the three couples scattered around. The restaurant is not that fancy but their food is absolutely mouth-watering. Junmyeon ordered his favorite Italian pasta and Sehun got himself a steak.

While eating, Junmyeon was whining about his written requirement for his finals. “Love, I suck at it so bad. I don’t even know what I’m writing.” 

Sehun listened intently and asked. “What are you writing about?”

“Crime. It’s so frustrating, I don’t know anything about it or anyone who know might know something.” 

“Crime? Interesting.” If you only knew, Sehun thought.

“I’m still in my 6th while my classmates are already in their 10th chapter.” 

“You can do it babe. You’ll graduate soon and then you’ll be free from college.” Sehun cheered.

Junmyeon was already on his last bite of his pasta when gunshot was heard from outside. 

“What was that?” Junmyeon dropped his fork to the floor.

Seconds later, more gunshots were heard, and the sound was getting closer.

“Shit, babe, get down.” Junmyeon immediately followed. Junmyeon was scared and also confused. Sehun dialed Chanyeol in a hurry.

“Chanyeol, what the heck is happening?” Sehun asked as he grabbed his gun placed under his seat in case of situations like this.

“Boss. They’re from Blue Fire. They are Kim Jongin’s men. I saw their tattoo symbol.” Kim Jongin was his rival. His group is the second biggest in Korea next to Sehun’s. For the longest time and countless attempts, they had been trying to bring down Sehun’s empire.

“What are you all doing then? Kill each one of them.” Sehun was furious. “Prepare the car, Junmyeon and I are leaving. We will exit through the backdoor.” 

Junmyeon heard all the conversation. He couldn’t understand. Why is Sehun instructing someone to kill them all? Why are there gunshots? And why is Sehun holding a gun? 

“S-Sehun? What’s happening?” He was panicking. 

“Babe, listen to me okay. Don’t panic, breathe. We will exit through the back door okay? Follow me.”

“S-Sehun-“ 

“Trust me okay, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I trust you.” Junmyeon got up and followed Sehun. 

More gunshots were heard outside. They already made it to the backdoor when suddenly, a man unfamiliar to Junmyeon was standing there and Chanyeol was held by two men.

Sehun and Junmyeon halted and Sehun immediately pointed his gun at the man.

“Kim Jongin.” Jongin smirked. 

“Oh Sehun.” From what Junmyeon can see, that man-Jongin has no gun.

“What do you want?” Sehun asked. Jongin didn’t answer the question but he noticed someone.

“Who is this doll?” Junmyeon can feel Jongin’s eyes on him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Sehun said.

“My my, Sehun got himself a nice pretty boy.” Jongin check Junmyeon out from head to toe.

“Keep your eyes away from him.”

“Darling?” Jongin called out to Junmyeon. “If you ever get tired of him, call me. Alright doll?” Jongin even sent a wink to his way.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Sehun was clutching the gun so tight in anger. 

“No need for a bloodshed tonight among us, Sehun. Consider this a warning” Jongin signaled his men to let go of Chanyeol.

“See you soon doll.” Jongin and his men eventually left the scene. Sehun put down his gun and enter the car. Chanyeol drove them home.

Sehun and Junmyeon arrived in their apartment. Junmyeon was quiet the whole time and didn’t even look at Sehun. Junmyeon immediately went to their bedroom and locked it. He didn’t want to see Sehun tonight. He had so many questions to ask Sehun but he wanted to calm down first and processed everything that happened.

Sehun was livid. The day was supposed to end well and make Junmyeon relaxed and happy. Their date was ruined by that Kim Jongin. Sehun won’t hold back the next time he confront Jongin. He went to their bedroom only to find it locked. ‘Guess I’m sleeping on the couch tonight’ He thought. He knew that Junmyeon must have a lot of questions. They will talk it out tomorrow.

Sehun woke up first and tried to prepare breakfast for Junmyeon. This is how they usually resolve their conflicts and issues. They will talk it out over breakfast the next day. It’s because Junmyeon and Sehun just couldn’t resist each other for a long time. Sehun just hoped that Junmyeon forgives him.

Soon, Sehun heard footsteps towards the kitchen. Junmyeon appeared, dark circles under his eyes.

Junmyeon sat facing Sehun.

Sehun broke the silence. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry babe.”

“Sehun, what are you?” Junmyeon asked so calmly.

A brief moment of silence passed before Sehun eventually got the courage to speak.

“I-I’m a…. mafia leader.” Junmyeon was calm. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting any other answer that his boyfriend, is in fact, a mafia leader. He put the puzzle pieces he gained over time and last night was the final piece. Sehun wasn’t working at the company all this while. It was a mafia organization.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t fear anything Junmyeon-ah but this time, I’m scared to lose you. I didn’t want to tell you and I didn’t want to drag you in this. You have a bright future ahead of you and I don’t want to ruin that. I also wanted to protect you from this. The more you know, the more dangerous it is.”

“Sehun-ah. What hurt me the most is that you couldn’t be hundred percent honest with me. I fell inlove with you Sehun and I didn’t care about the fact that you were rich or a mafia leader and I respected your work that was so important to you. To me, you are just Sehun, the Sehun who holds my hand and keep me warm, the Sehun who cook breakfast for me whenever we fight, the Sehun who never failed to tell me how much he loves me every day. I just wished you were honest with me.” 

“Babe-“

“I love you so much Sehun and when I said I love you, I love all of you.”

Sehun stood up from his seat, walked towards Junmyeon and sealed their lips together. “Junmyeon-ah, I love you so much. Thank you.”

Their foreheads were pressed against each other. “Promise me, you’ll tell all the truth from now on.”

“I promise.”

The next week, Sehun made sure that their movie date will still happen. Junmyeon asked a lot of questions to satisfy his curiosity.

“Was it you who sent Minho away?” Junmyeon asked they were having their dinner at the same restaurant.

Sehun kept quiet.

“I knew it! Bring him back here! How could you? He really loves working here.” Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at Sehun.

“Okay, okay!” Sehun put his hands up in surrender. “I’ll bring him back.”

Their date was a success. They watched a movie and then Sehun drove them back home. Junmyeon still asked a lot of questions about his work. Now he’s got a boyfriend who can help him with his final requirement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
